Second Escape
by Streamfeatheroftheocean
Summary: THIS IS CROSS BETWEEN DETECTIVE CONAN, MERMAID MELODY AND LORIEN LEGACIES. Mellantha, one of the last surviving of her species escapes her enemies by going to another dimension which happens to be this world... (describtion of each cross inside) Please r&r!


**Author's note: (IMPORTANT)**

**This a cross between detective Conan, lorien legacies and mermaid melody**

**It is basically about a girl who travelled to different dimensions to escape her enemies who are the mogadorians (MOGADORIANS ARE ALIENS THAT LOOK LIKE HUMANS AND IS THE ENEMIES OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS IN LORIEN LEGACIES) She belongs to the lorien legacies world but have to escape into different dimensions to train until she have a legacy (super power) that could help her fight. While the ten other garde train in Chicago, they don't know the existence of the eleventh member of the garde (garde are people who will developed legacies while Cepans are guards, in lorien legacies, lorien (a planet) and the magadorians (their planet is mogadore) had war and ten children along with their cepans and some animals (the animals are called Chimæra because they come from lorien and can shape shift into any animal they want) manage to escape to earth. These children are gifted since they are said to be even more powerful then the ten elders who are the most powerful ones at the time. The mogadorians know that when the children developed their legacies, they will try to fight them so the mogadorians are hunting them down. The elders casted a charm on nine of the ten children and numbered them so that they could only be killed accordingly. Each child had one cepan to take care of them and train them on their legacies and also to help them escape to another country the moment they think a mogadorian is close by.) THE ELEVENTH MEMBER IS MY OC, MELLANTHA. Mellantha first escaped into the mermaid melody world (it is about mermaids who sing with love to defeat their enemies, they needed to find all seven mermaid princesses to summon aqua Regina) and became the princess of the Indian ocean along with Siera, she came back and this is what happened after knowing Ella (the tenth member of the garde) and knowing where the other members are…**

**I AM SORRY IF THIS IS CONFUSING PLEASE PM ME OR STATE IN YOUR REVIEWS ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE ABOUT THE STORY OR ANY OF THE CROSSES.**

**Here is the chapter, please review, it would make my day! XD **

MELLANTHA'S POV

I sent electric sparks around me, electrifying the nearest mogs, and then I pick them up with telekinesis smashing them hard on the ground, turning them to ashes. The last standing mogs started sending daggers flying at me though I was able to deflate them with telekinesis. I grab a mogadorian blaster from a pile of ashes and shot at the mogs around me but a sudden pain at my shoulder cause me to turn to my attacker. I deliver a blow at its chest and send electric coursing into its body turning the mog into ashes. I took the dagger out of my shoulder and turn back to shooting. By the time the blaster ran out, there were only 5 mogadorians left, it would have been a piece of cake to me but my energy was draining from both the fight and all my injuries. The mogs came charging at me and I dodge their attacks by flying above them but due me being so tired and the pain from the injuries still fresh on me, I wasn't able to concentrate and dropped onto the ground soon enough. The mogs surrounded me, and one was taking a sword out. I closed my eyes and summoned my energy into my hands until it was buzzing with electricity and then I release the electricity, creating a wave of electric turning the mogs to ash all at once. I fell onto my knees, eyes closed from the pain. _More mogs are going to come, I better escape._ I thought. _I don't stand a chance against them in this condition. Sure I could call Ella for help but I don't even know which forest I am in. _I pick myself up slowly and staggered into the depths of the forest, away from the battle ground. I trudge through the forest obviously failing at making no noise; I tripped over a trig and fell onto the ground. I groan in irritation and pain but just as I was about to get up, something caught my eye. It was a gray boulder with darker gray stripes on it, my Cepan, Lorinda's voice sounded in my head, "_Boulders that are gray with darker gray stripes are portals to other dimensions, as long as you know the purpose of the boulder and touch it, willing it to bring you to another dimension, it will." _I gasped, I didn't expect to see one of those boulders here. I know that this was my only way to escape, the mogs are prone to find me if I stay in this forest injured. I called to Ella using Telepathy. _Ella? Are you there? Please reply, this is important! _

I waited and Ella's voice sounded in my head. _Mellantha? What's wrong?_

_I found mogs trailing after me when I was rushing to Chicago so I lured them into the woods and fought them but I am seriously injured now and more mogadorians are on the way here but I found another boulder that could bring me to another dimension so I am going there to recover first before coming back. I will try to connect with you once I am there. _I told Ella.

Silence. Then Ella responded. _Stay safe okay? And come back as soon as possible._

I could hear the footsteps of mogadorians coming even without my super hearing; I talk to Ella one last time before disconnecting the telepathy connection. _Alright. You too._

I touch the boulder and will it to bring me to another dimension. I still wasn't used to the feeling of going to another dimension; it was like falling in a dream, just that this is real and energy draining. I opened my eyes when I no longer felt leaves, mud and twigs underneath me. It was a blurry image and I am losing my conscious, all I could register was someone in white trying to wake me up.

KAITOU KID/KAITO's POV

I tried to wake the girl up but she is already unconscious. _Why does she look like she just battled someone in the forest?_ He thought, looking at the mud, leaves and blood on her. He looked around, there was no one, he turn his attention back at the girl and slowly pick her up in his arms so that he would not hurt her and hurried to somewhere tall where he could use his hang glider to glide back to his house.


End file.
